1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for processing a substrate, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for wet processing a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of PCBs, it is normal practice to feed the boards through a series of processing machines via a conveyor system. The process includes resist stripping, pre-cleaning, etching, neutralizing, rinsing with water, and drying. Pre-cleaning, etching, neutralizing, and rinsing with water, are known as wet processing steps. In these steps, a spray system includes at least one set of spray nozzles arranged facing the conveyor system to spray wet processing liquid on PCBs on the conveyor system. For example, the spray system can spray etchant on the PCBs to form circuits therein.
However, a swelling effect by spaying the etchant to the PCBs is not enough, and the PCBs always need to be reworked. This causes much material waste and is time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a method for wet processing a substrate which can overcome the above-described problem.